gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Robosol
Robosol is a cybernetic GMod Monster built by a BLU Vagineer as a counterpart to Soldine. Robosol was created by YouTuber SarisKhan. He appears as a BLU cyborg Soldier with robotic armor and cybernetic eyes. His Theme is Diabolical Adrenaline Guitar. Bio After Team ZOM and their zombie horde had been defeated by combined efforts of Soldine, Orangeman and HECU, Vagineer decided to rely on quality over quantity. He reanimated a BLU Soldier's corpse and used it to construct a cybernetic warrior - Robosol. Vagineer's creation proved to be quite effective, as it was able to easily eliminate numerous HECU troopers. During its fight with Soldine the cyborgs had seemed to be equally matched, though Soldine's Thunder Punch ultimately tipped the balance in the latter's favour. Robosol has been since repaired and sent on a successful mission to retrieve Handsome Rogue's remains. During a fight with Orangeman and Madic in Operation: Vagineer, his limbs were blown off by Orangeman's Stickybombs and he shut down. His current status is unknown. Behaviour and Personality Because he is practically a cybernetic zombie, Robosol has little personality. He behaves much like an actual automaton would, though he has been seen laughing during the fight and at least twice insulted his opponents. Therefore, apparently some traces of his old personality have survived his death and revival. Abilities Robosol's abilities are similar to those of Soldine, and by extension Scombine, the original cybernetic mercenary. However, it seems that his powers are actually an amalgamation of those of Team ZOM, or at least most of them. Like Soldine, Robosol possessed exceptional physical strength and durability, traits which are shared with ZomHeavy. Similarly to ZomSpy, he utilised a cloaking device in order to sneak up on targets, avoid attacks and prepare ambushes. Though slightly less durable than Soldine, Robosol possessed some extent of ZomScout's agility, and has been seen performing big jumps and dodging attacks. The most powerful weapon of Robosol, a heavy anti-tank cannon, resembled the AA rifle used by ZomSniper. Moreover, the cyborg displayed some similar tactics, like eliminating enemies one by one unseen and killing strategic targets first. To date, it appears that no abilities of ZomPyro were implemented in Robosol. Nevertheless, they may be included/used in future. Faults and Weaknesses *Like all cyborgs with a significant degree of mechanisation, Robosol is vulnerable to magnets, electricity and EMP fields. *Robosol is rather slow in comparison with most GMod Monsters. *Despite displaying several combat tactics, Robosol does not seem to be particularly intelligent. *His cloaking device drains a lot of energy, especially when he performs stealth attacks. Quotes *''Hasta la vista! (See You later!) (Before He kills the last remaining member of the HECU marines.'' *''I am a robot. I was built to kick your ass! (Encountering Soldine.)'' *''Crush! Kill! Bleep! (Before battling Soldine.)'' *''Maggot. (Before shooting Soldine with his rocket launcher.)'' *''Robot noises. (Before getting defeated by Soldine.)'' Notable Videos *Necropolis (Appears as a corpse) *Soldine vs. Robosol *Enemies of Old *Operation: Vagineer Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Villains Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:BLU Team Category:Lwaful Evil Robosol Robosol Robosol Robosol Robosol Category:Idiots